


The other hand of camera

by Minnezinger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Collage, F/M, Fanart, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Model Derek, Photographer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles's life are two constants. She loves her job and hates Derek Hale. And thinks it's mutual. But one thing she was wrong ...


	2. Chapter 2

a magazine cover


	3. Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not think this fanfic  
> It's just concentrate  
> dry distillation of a very good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Collage will later

"The new muse Stilinski."

Fucking title.

Directly above photography Stiles.

Stiles kissing.

 _His_ Stiles kissing with some gorgeous blonde.

Derek threw the magazine.

Since when he reads the tabloids?


End file.
